1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat uniform transmission line, in which a strip transmission line, an insulating layer and an electromagnetic shielding layer are formed in a stacked structure, thereby making a flat and uniform transmission line, so that it can be embedded in both indoor and outdoor floors, in buildings and thus can be used instead of an existing power supply cable and an existing transmission cable, with the result that wiring between devices, which is becoming increasingly complicated, can be simply constructed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In regard to the prior art, in a non-uniform transmission line and a method of fabricating the same, which are shown in FIG. 1, a non-uniform flat transmission line 1 is provided, wherein transmission lines 3 and 5 are respectively disposed on and beneath a dielectric layer 4 in order to make the non-uniform flat transmission line 1 fiat, and insulating layers 2 and 6 are respectively disposed on and beneath the transmission lines 3 and 5, thereby enabling it to maintain its function over long-distances, which is the characteristic of a twisted-pair cable (U.S. Pat. No. 6,774,741).
However, the non-uniform flat transmission line has limitations regarding signal transmission distance and a high loss of transmission signal due to noise loss caused by non-uniformity and discontinuity, which are the structural characteristics of the twisted-pair cable formed on and beneath the dielectric layer. As a result, a problem arises in that the transmission of signals is limited.
Furthermore, the non-uniform flat transmission line is mainly used only for the transmission of low frequency signals, and has a problem in that it cannot realize the same transmission characteristics as a coaxial cable, which is mainly used for high frequency signal transmission.
In addition, the non-uniform flat transmission line is problematic in that it is easily exposed to various kinds of noise because there is no electromagnetic shielding function.
Accordingly, the non-uniform flat transmission line has problems in that large transmission losses occur in a transmission band because it is exposed to noise signals, and thus the ability to eliminate common mode noise is limited, it is difficult to implement a flat transmission line having a characteristic in which a single signal is transmitted through a coaxial cable, and it does not have an electromagnetic shielding function necessary for an electrical wire transmission line.